The Stranger
by SakuraStories
Summary: Who keeps sneaking into Sakura's room at night? Lemon, 18 please.


Ok so this story might seem a little occ to some people, but hey, its fanfiction and fanfiction is stuff that doesn't happen in the series anyway, right? With that being said, here is my latest lemon. Its not as graphic as some of my other lemons. I do not own Naruto and no one under 18 should read this! Now that I've covered everything, here we go! :)

M For language and sexual situations.

** THE STRANGER**

Sakura shifted in her sleep, waking just slightly. She must have been having an erotic dream. Her senses were alert and her body was thrumming with the tingling sensation of arousal. She felt the sudden urge to touch herself when she realized someone was doing it for her. She opened her eyes completely. There was not much of a moon tonight, and she slept in darkness so she couldn't see who was in her room with her.

All she knew was that her primal desire was depriving her of the ability to kick whomever's ass was touching her. It felt so damn good. He began to stroke her magical spot with his finger and she released into white hot oblivion. She began to shudder almost violently. It had been far too long since she had given herself the pleasure of having one of those.

He reached down, his lips close to her ear and whispered huskily in a voice she was not familiar with "How does it feel to have a complete stranger in your bed?" Still disoriented from her orgasm, all she could do was breathe heavily.

She couldn't recall having an orgasm that intense before with herself or any partner. Then again, all of her partners had been selfish pigs who were more concerned with getting themselves off than her. She had only gotten off with a man once and that was because he did her from behind and she was able to touch herself.

She waited for him to finish the deed, but to her surprise, the stranger got up and left. She was beyond shocked. No one had ever given her a sexual situation in which they didn't get themselves off too. She stuck it all in the back of her head as a wildly erotic dream and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, She completed her hospital duties as usual. The dream was packed far away in her mind. She was so busy that day that she wouldn't have had any time to think about it anyway. On her way home, she passed by the coffee shop. Ino called out to her to come join for a cup.

She hesitantly obliged.

"So, forehead. How has life been to you?"

"Busy."

"You so need a vacation, or at least to get laid."

"My sex life is none of your business, pig. We have been over this."

"Please honey, everything is my business."

That made Sakura shiver a bit. She was best friends with the village gossip that meant one of two things. Either she was lucky, and Ino would not spread Sakura's details, or she was just another unlucky soul whose private matters would get spilled out to any accepting ear. Ino had a knack for figuring out 'what lies underneath the underneath'. She would figure out what was going on in your life even if you didn't utter a word about it. Sakura began to think that maybe Ino should have been on team 7.

"Yo."

"Hi Kakashi Sensei." Both girls said as the silver haired ninja took a seat at the table with them. He reclined back and pulled out his book Sakura groaned and Ino rolled her eyes. He looked above his book at the girls and smiled at their reactions. He knew most of the books, back to front by heart. He mainly just read them to get reactions out of people anymore.

The waitress came to the table and gave Sakura her coffee. "Usual." Kakashi spoke and the waitress nodded.

"So, where were we?" Ino asked, index finger tapping on her chin, looking up thoughtfully to the sky.

"Ah, yes!. Your love life. Or rather the decaying remnants of what once was."

Sakura shrunk in her seat and caught Kakashi's quirked eyebrow over the edge of his book. Oh Kami they were NOT going to discuss her love life, or lack there of in front of her sensei.

"So anyways, like I was saying, you need a vacation, or you need to get laid."

"That is none of your business."

"When was the last time you got laid?" Ino asked in an accusing tone.

Kakashi perked his ears and looked over his pages at his pink haired ex student. Sakura turned a deep shade of red.

"Hmmm, thought so. Your last time was with Shika and that was 2 years ago. My point is proven. You need to get laid. I'll talk to him."

"No, Ino, that is not necessary." Sakura deadpanned.

The waitress placed Kakashi's coffee down and he grabbed it and downed to entire cup. Ino and Sakura looked at him in shock. Ino then busted out laughing.

"I guess that proves you really are an old man! Only geezers can eat of drink things that hot!" She held her stomach tight as she guffawed.

"You know", Kakashi leaned in, almost whispering. "With age comes experience, and besides, that just proves I can handle _hotter_ things than you can." He gave his classic eye crease and placed some money on the table for his coffee and walked off, leaving a opened mouthed and very shocked Ino. Sakura who was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe.

He grinned to himself as he walked away.

* * *

That night, Sakura stayed up later than usual. She was reading a medical journal related to her latest poison studies. She sighed as she closed the book. Her eyes burned and her head throbbed. She was so tired. She placed the book on her night stand, turned out the light and snuggled under the covers, promptly falling asleep.

Her stranger had been outside watching her. He was surprised to see her up so late. He waited about an hour and then snuck into her room. He watched her sleeping silhouette. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

He kissed her neck softly. He kissed her cheek. Then he kissed her lips. His kisses trailed down to the pajama top she wearing. He carefully un-buttoned the top button and kissed the newly exposed skin. Another button, another kiss. His hand softly raked up her side. She stirred and moaned. He finally had her shirt completely unbuttoned. He didn't pull it off, but simply kissed his way down her stomach to the hem of her pajama pants.

He carefully inched her pants down, taking her panties along with it. He slipped the garments off her feet and made his way back up to her intimate area. He could already smell her arousal. He pushed the shirt to the side, exposing a soft pink bud and took it into his mouth. She moaned again. He gave the other nipple the same treatment before retreating downward. His tongue left a wet trail down her stomach. He gave her inner thigh a bite, not too hard, but enough to alert her that he was there.

She slowly stirred and then she was awake. He held himself in-between her legs, waiting for her to either push him off, or do nothing, giving him the signal to continue. She did nothing, so he lowered himself. Her sensitive pearl was sucked into his mouth and she almost screamed at the sensation. Soon a finger was placed inside her, soon following, another finger.

After 2 orgasms, she stopped him.

"Fuck me. Please. I cant take it anymore."

"Are you sure? This isn't a dream"

"I don't care."

She really didn't at this point. She was so hot with arousal and driven by desire that her mind was only focused on one thing right now. He got up and relieved himself of his pants. His rock hard member sprung free. He spread her legs and settled in-between them. He positioned himself at her opening. She gave a small thrust of her hips, sinking the head inside her. He gave one swift movement and sealed the deal, burying himself in her heat.

She let out a strangled but satisfied cry. He began to thrust into her with shallow movements. "I'm not going to break, dammit." She huffed. He smirked and slammed into her with enough force to shake the breath from her lungs. His lips next to her ear, he whispered "Better?" "Mmm-hmm."

Her hands roamed over his muscled torso. Her hands moved to his face and began to trace his features, trying to figure out who he was. His face was unfamiliar, as was his voice and scent. She had no idea who this was. She didn't recognize a chakra signature. The thought of fucking a complete stranger had Sakura hotter and wetter than ever. The very thought of it almost pushed her over the edge.

Sakura had a very naughty sexual personality with freaky fantasies hidden deep within her. No one knew how far this dark little Sakura's desire went. She had never had the opportunity to play out any of her fantasies since most of her partners had been thoughtless pigs with one selfish goal in mind. She also never had the guts to admit to anyone the thoughts she harbored.

She had fantasies of this; sleeping with a stranger, and some very taboo things, such as sleeping with someone higher ranked than her, like her sensei. She had wanted to be sexually intimate with him for some time, but knew it was frowned upon and would never admit her sexual fantasies to anyone. So it was buried away inside her.

After she reached her final peak, the stranger rode it out with her, releasing himself deep inside her. He leaned down and kissed her. Then he was gone, escaping into the night through her window. She wanted to get up and watch which direction he was going, but she was completely spent and her eyes shut against her will.

* * *

'This was definitely not a dream.' Sakura thought to herself as she looked down at the proof in the stained sheets. It was such a rush and she didn't regret doing this, but also she began to think about who it might be that had been sneaking into her room. She tried to push it to the back of her mind as she ripped her sheets from the bed and put them into the laundry basket.

After placing a fresh set of sheets down, she got ready for work. Today was a half day and she was going to meet Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato and Sai for lunch.

Sakura finished up her shift and left for Ichiraku's. Everyone was there, except Kakashi. "Typical." She said as she rolled her eyes. She took a seat next to Naruto who was smiling at her like some fool and patting the stool, asking for her to sit. She placed her order just as the casually late copy nin swiftly sat in the vacant stool next to her.

She looked at him with sarcasm plastered all over her face. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, whats good to eat?"

"Ramen." Sakura deadpanned.

Kakashi smiled at Sakura. "Someone is in a grumpy wumpy mood aren't they?"

"No, I just don't take well to tardiness."

"Hey, at least this time I showed up before you were finished eating!" He said as he held his arms up in defense.

Sakura scoffed and turned back to her bowl of ramen. She was so terrified of flirting with the man that she sacrificed her nice nature with blatant sarcasm. She didn't want to act like this to him, but she couldn't afford to be found out either. She noticed Kakashi glancing at her more than usual out of the corner of her eye. She glanced up to meet his gaze. He smiled and turned away.

Sakura was confused, but ignored it.

"Hey Kaka-Sensei! Wanna come fishing with us tonight?"

"Hmm? Who is going and what time?"

"Oh were gonna go late. So far, Yamato and Sai. Sakura, you wanna come too?"

"Oh no, Naruto. Thanks but I have been working on some poison antidotes and I need to study tonight. Haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Yeah, I have some reading to catch up on, myself." Kakashi added.

"Buzz Kills. Why haven't you been sleeping much, Sakura?"

Everyone looked at her. Kakashi even leaned in to hear better.

"Ah ha ha ha." She rubbed her neck in a Kakashi like fashion. "Work has been stressful."

Sai didn't seem to care, Naruto believed her and Yamato looked like he suspected something was up. Kakashi however took this chance to turn away and yank down his mask and inhale his ramen.

After lunch, Sakura went home. Kakashi had decided to tag along.

"So, why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Oh, no reason really. Just cant sleep."

"Sakura, don't lie to your old sensei."

"I ... I would rather not say."

"Ah, you have a boyfriend?"

"No ... not exactly."

"A girlfriend?"

"No, I ... " Sakura stared at him, he didn't at all seem phased or grossed out by his accusation.

Kakashi stopped. "So what is it then? Not a girlfriend, not a boyfriend exactly ... a bed buddy?"

Sakura stared blankly at him. "I have to go."

"So I guess it is pretty good if he is keeping you up all night."

Sakura blushed furiously. She grabbed his shirt collar and got very close to his face.

"If you mention one word about this to anyone!"

"I wont! I wont! I swear!"

Silence was between them as they walked. Then Kakashi spoke.

"So who is the lucky guy?"

"I don't kno... uh.. shit." Sakura couldn't cover this one up fast enough.

"So you don't know who you are having sex with? Sounds kinky." Kakashi laughed.

Sakura looked at him bewildered again. Was it possible that her ex sensei was quite possibly as kinky as her? The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Reading all those books, he had to be somewhat kinky.

She smirked. She felt it was time to play a little game. She was curious how kinky he was and was willing to divulge a little personal information to find out.

"Yeah, its been a fantasy of mine for quite some time."

"Ah, I see. So you like adrenaline, then?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"So what has this mystery guy done to fulfill your fantasies, or has he?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. 'I think my game has turned tables. He seems to be trying to get information out of me.'

"Well, He is amazing in bed. As far as fantasies goes, I would kinda like to do some roleplay. But we keep it dark in there and I have never seen his face, so I don't know how well that would work."

"You could ask him to do a henge."

"Yeah, but that might take the excitement away from the whole stranger in the dark thing. You know how to perform a henge jutsu?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Could you show me how to do a henge?"

"I would be happy to."

Kakashi spent the afternoon teaching Sakura how to do a henge. Sakura's henge had long straight black hair, pale skin, ruby red lips and dark smoky piercing red eyes. From a distance, she probably favored Keurenai, but up close, she looked nothing like her. She noticed that her voice changed along with her henge.

* * *

That evening, Sakura was reading. She realized it was getting late and decided to put the book down. She laid down under the covers. She wanted to sleep, but she was excited about tonight's encounter. She knew now that the stranger had been using a henge and it started to excite her that she was sleeping with someone she probably knew.

She heard knocking on her front door. She walked to the door and opened it to find Naruto, Sai and Yamato. "We just wanted to see if you changed your mind about going fishing."

"Oh, sorry guys. Its late and I have to work tomorrow. Try asking Kakashi."

"We did, but he isnt home."

"Oh, ok then. Have fun!"

Sakura walked back into her kitchen. That would be odd for Kakashi to be out so late. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. Someone grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. "Miss me?" said the stranger's voice that Sakura had become accustomed to.

"Yes." She breathed out.

"Good." He began to fondle her in the middle of the kitchen. There was a street lamp outside her kitchen window. If she could turn around, she would see what her stranger looked like. But he was having none of that. He kept her facing the window as the foreplpay was played out. Then he bent her over the sink and took her from behind. She found that she really liked this position.

After about an hour, they finished together and he kissed her and was gone. She let out a disappointed sigh. She really didn't want him to go.

* * *

For the next few weeks, the stranger showed up each night.

Sakura was devastated when she was told that her team was being dispatched on a mission. They were to go to a neighboring village and use their henge jutsu to spy on the suspecting criminals. Then they were to give the information to the village leader, come home and mission complete. She knew the guys could handle this one without her, but Tsunade was not giving in to Sakura's protest.

As they left the office, Kakashi quietly whispered to Sakura "It's only a couple of days. He will understand."

Sakura nodded. She went home and left a note on her pillow for her stranger. _'Gone on mission be back in 3 days ... I hope.'_

After all was packed, they met at the gate and took off. The mission was as boring as Sakura knew it would be. All she could think about was her stranger. She missed him. 'How can I miss someone I don't even know?' Sakura thought angrily. Still, she couldn't get him out of her head.

She learned on this mission however, that Kakashi's henge was muscular, had dark brown hair. From a distance, he would probably favor Yamato, but up close, he looked nothing like him. Sai was a tall man, Not overly muscular, but just right. He was blonde and tan which Sakura could almost laugh at. Naruto's henge looked eerily similar to Itachi. He didn't like it, but in this jutsu, the henge picks you.

Sakura seemed to smell her strangers scent throughout the whole mission. She simply chalked it up to missing him. Hours from home, hours from evening, they stopped to take a break. They had remained in henge and would change into their normal forms about an hour before they reached Konoha.

Sakura hadn't been feeling well on the trip home. She figured that something she ate hadn't agreed with her. When they stopped to take their break, Kakashi looked at her worriedly. "Sakura? Are you ok? You look faint." She woke up later on the back of someone. His scent was filling her entire being. It was his scent. Her strangers scent. In the strangers voice, he spoke "Almost home, hang in there." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and whispered "I missed you so much." before falling asleep.

She awoke when they stopped to change back into their original forms. It was getting dark and she could barely make out her comrades. They changed form and set off towards the gates. "Since it is so late, we will turn in the mission report tomorrow. Everyone go home." Kakashi announced. No one argued and they set off their separate ways.

Sakura groggily trudged down the road towards her house. Kakashi picked her up and began to carry her. When he got them to her house, he laid her on the couch and went to make some tea. Sakura started to wake up a bit. She wanted to see the stranger tonight, but she wasn't in the mood for sex, she just wanted to be next to him. It hurt, knowing that he would never stay til the daylight and she would not have the option to just fall sleep on his chest, with his arm wrapped around her.

Kakashi walked in and gave her a mug a tea. She smiled up at him as he jjoined her on the couch.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little. I shouldn't have ate those dumplings."

"We told you not to. They didn't look ... fresh."

Sakura's stomach churned a bit at the thought. She would probably never eat dumplings again.

"Kakashi, I don't know if I was delirious or not, but I swear he was carrying me home."

Kakashi smiled. "I was the one carrying you home."

"Both times?"

He nodded. "What if this guy turns out to be someone you cant stand to look at?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"I mean, what if it is someone like ... Jiraya ... Lee ... or Gai?"

Sakura fought back a shudder. Then she thought about how much she really cared for this stranger.

"I really don't think it would matter. I don't know that I love this person, but I really care for him. If I grew to care for him, how can I be so shallow as to let that stop me if I found out his identity?"

Kakashi smiled at her. "Those other boys were fools. You have a good heart Sakura. Any man would be lucky to have you in his life."

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

He stayed with her and they talked throughout the night. And Kakashi left about 3 hours before the sun was going to come up. Sakura had the day off and hoped her stranger would know this and come to her.

She walked up her stairs and went to her bed. There was a note that read "Missed you, Don't fall asleep."

She happily put the note in her nightstand and crawled into bed.

Minutes later, she heard his footsteps enter the room. She felt the bed dip under his weight.

"I missed you." She said softly.

"I missed you too." He replied just as softly.

That night they made love. It wasn't the usual rough sex they had. He kissed her over and over as he moved slowly inside her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. After they were finished, he got up to leave. "Please don't go." She pleaded.

"Are you ready to see who I am?"

"Yes. I want to know who you are."

"Okay. I have been using a henge. Once I fall asleep, I wont be able to remain in that form and you will know my true identity in the morning. Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes. And I don't want you to stop coming around either regardless of who you are."

He walked back to the bed. She scooted over, making room for him. He crawled in and snuggled up beside her. She placed her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand grabbed one of hers, holding their clasped hands over his chest. She smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up and was expecting her bed to be disappointingly empty as it usually was, but was surprised to realize she was laying on a sleeping man's chest. 'He really did stay.' She wanted so badly to look at his face and confirm her suspicions, but wanted to wait until he was awake. About 5 minutes later, she heard his breathing change and felt him start to move.

"Good morning sweetheart." came a familiar voice. "You don't know how long I have wanted to say that." Sakura giggled. "Good morning."

He hooked his finger under her chin. "Are you ready?" "Yes."

She looked up and met the gaze of one red eye and one onyx eye. Silver locks and ... NO MASK! Sakura almost fell out of the bed. He would have been bothered by her reaction if he hadn't known that she was reacting to the mask or lack there of.

He chuckled and she saw a flawless smile.

"So, did you suspect it was me?"

"Not at first, but during the mission, I did."

"Are you happy?"

"Thrilled!" She smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"Just curious though. Why did you start coming into my room?"

"Well, I came by your house one day to see if you wanted to go train, but you were taking a nap. You had an open book on your chest that involved a stranger sneaking into a womans room. You also moaned 'sensei' in your sleep. I put two and two together and came up with a solution. I've always had a kinky side to me as well and liked the idea of fucking my student." He said with a sadistic grin.

She smiled back at him. "So, where do we go from here?"

"How about breakfast?"

She smiled and nodded as they got out of bed and made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

**END**

**Hope you all liked it! I know it isn't a story allot of people would appreciate, but its something different.**


End file.
